Baek Seung Jo's Most Awkward Moment
by TheMidwestJess
Summary: A oneshot in which Baek Seung Jo figures out an astounding fact of life. How could he have been that stupid before now?


**Disclaimer: I really truly honestly don't own anything. It breaks my heart, but it's really honestly true.**

**A/N: Hello everyone! I will just warn you. This is already a chapter in my fic "Baek Seung Jo's Thoughts," so if you've already read that, this is the same thing. I just decided that it deserved to be its own oneshot because it really could stand alone. And on top of that, I'm selfish, and I like my reviews. Sometimes people just want to read a oneshot, and I get that. So without further ado, here is Baek Seung Jo's most awkward moment!**

* * *

><p>The faucet squeaks as I turn the water off. I load my toothbrush up with toothpaste and start brushing. It always feels nice to brush my teeth after a greasy meal. It's really nice to have that fresh feeling.<p>

As I brush my front teeth, I catch my reflection in the mirror. I'm wearing the blue t-shirt that mother bought me a few weeks ago when she went shopping for some winter clothes. It's not a winter item, but she said that she couldn't help getting it because it would compliment my skin so nicely. I'm not sure how true that is, but she seems to like going shopping and I won't stop her if it makes her happy.

I turn the water back on and spit the toothpaste down the sink. When my mouth is rinsed out, I leave the water running and cup some in my hands. Bringing it up, I splash it over my face to help clear my head.

I can't stop thinking back to today when Bong Joon Gu carried Ha Ni away. I could tell she didn't want to go with him. I really think she was excited to be piggybacked by me, no matter what she said. I meant what I said, though, about not liking it when people pretend to not know anything and then get their way like they intended the whole time. The only thing that bothers me about it, though, is the fact that I don't think Ha Ni is smart enough to think that far ahead. Could she honestly have forgotten and was she truly embarrassed today?

I dry my face on the towel next to the sink. Bringing it to my face, I smell something slightly sweet, almost like apple blosoms. Does Oh Ha Ni wear perfume? I've never smelled that scent before in this bathroom, and we haven't switched soaps.

I look around the bathroom to see if I notice any. All I see is shampoo, soap, and toothbrushes. I check the cabinet. Deodorant, toenail clippers, my glasses, razors, shaving cream, and even extra shampoo, but no perfume. I shove some things to the side to see in the very back of the cabinet. Oh. What's this?

I see a small pink box that I don't remember seeing before. Reaching back for it, my hand knocks over a bottle that makes a loud noise as it falls out of the cabinet. I cringe. Everyone else is asleep by now, or at least they should be. I should try not to be so loud. I'm more careful this time as I reach for that little pink box. When I drag it out, I sit on the floor to inspect it.

It's not a cardboard box like something you would buy at the drugstore. It's more like a present. It's covered in a smooth, slippery fabric that feels like satin. There's a lid covering the top that has a white ribbon on top. The box itself isn't very ornate, but it's pretty. Should I open it? I know it's not mine, and it's most likely Oh Ha Ni's since I haven't seen it before and since mother uses a different bathroom.

Oh, what could it hurt? I set the box on the floor in front of me. I reach out and carefully take the lid off. For some reason, I want to be careful with this. Setting the lid on the floor next to it, I look inside. There are white, square packages about the size of a slice of cheese, but a little thicker. Next to them, there are little cylindrical things wrapped in plasitc. I pick one out of the box and hold it up in front of me.

Whatever is inside isn't a cylinder. It's wider at one end than it is on the other, and it doesn't seem to take up the whole length of the packaging. I seem to remember seeing something like these things before, both the cylinders and the squares. I was a lot younger, probably younger than Eun Jo, but I do remember.

I was in mother's bathroom one afternoon looking for something, though I can't remember what. I remember finding the things that looked like these and opening one. There was a bunch of cotton inside the cylinder, which I decided would be great for a landing pad for my action figures. I took a few to my room and spread the cotton out on the floor. I realized each piece of cotton had a string on it, and I decided to use one as a parachute for my action figure and tied the string to him.

The next thing I remember is mother coming in and seeing the mess I made. She saw what I was playing with and got really upset. She came in and told me that I couldn't play with those things because they were only for girls. I was really confused and she told me that they were for when girls get sick every month. I remember thinking that every month is a lot to get sick. I actually forgot all about that memory until I found these.

Wait. Every month? Only for girls? No. It can't be.

Oh my God, I can't believe it. I'm holding Oh Ha Ni's tampons and pads. I quickly shove everything back into the box and put the box back in the cabinet. Shutting the cabinet quickly, I scoot as far away from it as possible. I can't believe that just happened.

I get up and walk over to the sink and splash my face again. I don't bother drying it before I open the door with my eyes still shut from the water. Before I can get both feet out the door, though, I bump into someone. And this someone is way too tall to be Eun Jo. My eyes fly open.

Oh Ha Ni herself is standing in front of me in a baggy t-shirt and pajama shorts. Her hair is up in a loose ponytail and she's looking just as surprised as I feel.

"Hey," I say. "W - Why aren't you in bed?" I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. Why isn't she asleep? We have school tomorrow and it's late. Why? Why couldn't she be asleep? Why do I have to run into her at this exact moment? Along with my fast heartbeat, I can feel the blood rise to my cheeks.

She looks at me like she just woke up. "I had to go to the bathroom. Is that okay with you? Geez." She tries to shove her way past me into the bathroom, but ends up just running into me again. She really needs to stop doing that. "Can I get in?" she asks impatiently.

I try to keep my voice in check as I say, "Well if you move first, then yes." She moves out of the way and I quickly head to my room. I glance back to see her looking at me with the strangest face. I turn away and duck into my room before she can figure anything out.

Running to my bed as quietly as I can, trying not to wake Eun Jo, my heart goes from fast to furious. She couldn't know, right? There's no way she could find out that I saw her . . . feminine products, right? I pull my blanket up to my chin and shut my eyes tight.

Through the door, I hear a whine. It's Oh Ha Ni. Then I hear something that sounds like "Did he _see_ that?" Only then do I remember that I put the box back in the cabinet, but I didn't put it back towards the back like it was originally. Oh no. Breakfast is going to be awkward.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay guys! What did you think? I came up with the plot as I went, but I really wanted to try my hand at writing a scene on my own. I tried to make it funny (which I definitely think the topic covered without even any plot) while giving Seung Jo's brain some screen time. In my normal scenes (the ones in my chapter fic), the dialogue gets way more attention than the thoughts. I just wanted to delve a little more into the character.**

**Please please please let me know what you think in a review! :)**


End file.
